Yellow's First Period
by SatoshiEX
Summary: It started with the mood swings, then the sensitivity, then the blood! Then everything just went "WTF?" So Yellow's grown up and what does any woman who's growing up go through? Well you'll know once you read this. XD Set some time after the GSC arc. M for foul language. X3


**YO! It's been a while since my last fic. Here's one inspired from a movie I saw, oh and please excuse the foul language. Enough said just read the story and I hope you like it. **

**Set sometime after the Gold, Silver & Crystal series.**

* * *

Red sighed as he was sitting in his living room, waiting for Yellow to get back from the bathroom. The day had started out so good, Red wondered how it got so complicated, well actually he wasn't wondering how it got so complicated he was wondering _why _it was getting so complicated, the _how _he already knew.

It was the mood swings

It started about two weeks ago that Red noticed Yellow was being moody. The first time was when Red was cycling home from Pewter City taking the route through Viridian forest, hoping to bump into Yellow. About halfway through, Red found her fishing by the Lake, he thought he'd startle her a bit and have a laugh after, but the reaction he got… scared him shitless…

* * *

"_WHAT THE HELL RED!?" Yellow scremed at him._

"_E-e-ehh?" Red backed away a sweat dropping._

"_CAN'T YOU SEE IM JUST MINDING MY OWN BUSSINESS HERE? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO STARTLE SOMEONE WHEN THEIR FISHING HUH?" Yellow yelled louder, her eyes getting narrower and scarier._

"_Um I-I'm sorry Yellow, I really didn't mean it like-" _

"_Didn't mean…?" Yellow bowed her head._

_Red was silent, his hand unconciously grabbing his Aerodactyl's pokeball, just in case he needed a quick get away._

"_WHADDYA MEAN YOU DIDN'T 'MEAN' TO DO IT! YA GIANTIC DOUCHE! IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT HOW COME YOU DID IT HUH? IS THAT YOUR GIMICK? YOU BIG FUCK!" Yellow screamed at the top of her lungs._

_Red, scared on how his very sweet and kind companion suddenly turned into a raging lunatic, ran for his life._

* * *

"What was that about? Jeez, Blue didn't give me any straight answers."

After the incident Red immediately contacted his other female friend Blue, hoping she could help. To his dismay the girl only laughed at her saying "So it's that time huh?", "Aaaaw, Yellow's growing up." and "It is a bit late though." Red got really pissed at that, in the end Blue just told him it was a case of 'mood swings' and adviced him to make up with her.

Following her suggestion Red invited Yellow to his house to watch "The Poke-Avengers" a movie Brock lent him.

The were actually really enjoying themeselves, as if the little incident in the forest never happened, until half way in the movie…

* * *

"_Do you hate me?"_

"_Huh? What did you say?" Red wasn't paying attention, he was watching a Pickachu named Thor fighting a shiny Machamp named Hulk._

_Yellow turned towards him, showing tears forming in her eyes._

_Red had one word in his head 'Fuck'_

_Yellow leaned closer to him, "You hate me don't you?"_

"_W-w-w-w-why would I hate you?" Red stuttered, his face getting hot._

"_I-I-I was so mean to you the other day I though you'd never talk to me again. When you invited my today I was so happy but I-I-" Yellow was crying._

_Red had two words in his head forming a command 'Do something!'_

_Red hugged the 12 year old girl, "Of course I don't hate you, I could never hate you! So please stop crying now, okay?"_

_Yellow looked him in the eyes her face all puffy, "Really?"_

"_Yeah! Really!" Red smiled_

"_Thanks Red," and Yellow gave him a kiss on th cheek._

_Red's mind shut down and his face overheated. He didn't even notice Yellow told him she wanted to use the toilet and left, his head had already rebooted and there were now three words in his head which formed a question. _

'_What the fuck?'_

* * *

"AAAAAGH! What the hell is going on!?" Red yelled in frustration.

RING! RING!

Red checked his pokegear, Green was calling.

"Boy Green, am I glad-" Red started but was cut off when he heard Green yell.

"Red! Where are you! Are you with Yellow right now!?"

It was loud, Red guessed it was the wind, which means Green was riding on his charizard.

"Green calm down! What's wrong?"

"I just had a talk with Blue, that pesky girl! She told me all about what happened the other day with you and Yellow-"

The wind was getting louder, Red could barely hear what Green was saying.

"Green speak louder! I can't hear you properly!"

"-where are you guys!?" Green asked.

"Were at my house, why?" Red replied.

"Great! I'm coming over there right now!"

"Eh!? Now? Now is kindda-" Red began to blush again.

"This is bad, if what that woman said was true, then Yellow's symptoms can only mean-!"

"Eh? Mean what!? Hello? Green? Hello!?"

Red got somewhat nervous, "What the hell was that?"

"R-R-Red…"

Yellow piped, Red turned his head and saw the blonde girl slowly moving along the wall, her hands on her back as if she was hiding something. She looked pale, her head was starting to sweat, and her eyes were darting all around the room.

"Uh, Yellow? What's the matter? Did you hurt yourself in the bathroom?" Red asked.

Yellow jerked up at the word 'hurt', "Huh? Hurt!? Blood? What're you talking about!?"

Red's eyes widened, "Blood? I didn't say anything about blood."

Yellow blushed and hid her face.

"Nevermind… I gotta go."

Red stood up, "Go? Like right now?"

"Why? Did I do something? Was it something I said?" Red slowly approaching yellow.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Yellow was now sticking to the wall.

Red stopped were he was, startled.

Yellow's face was now beaded with sweat, her face was red and her eyes were going into spirals.

"R-R-RIIIIGHT, N-N-N-NOW D-D-DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE OKAAAAAAAY? STAY. EXACTLY. WHERE. YOU. ARE!"

Red was seriously getting creepd out.

"Uuuuh, Yellow, what's going on-"

Red then noticed a red stain on the wall.

"Yellow there's some kind of stain behind you-"

"EEEEEP!"

Yellow twirled away from Red and dashed backwards towards the front door.

"RED I'M SORRY I REALLY HAVE TO GO! I'LL EXPLAIN LATER!"

Before Yellow could reach the exit, the front door flew open.

"I got here as fast as I could! Red where's Yello-"

Yellow stopped, her whole behind exposed to Green.

They both screamed.

"HOLY SHIT YOU ARE COVERED IN BLOOD!" Green exclaimed.

"DON'T LOOK AT IT!" Yellow turned around.

Then Red saw.

Red screamed too.

"YELLOW WHAT HAPPENED!? WHY ARE YOU COVERED IN BLOOD!?"

"OH MY ARCEAUS! RED CLOSE YOUR EYES NOW!" Yellow yelled.

"GREEN HURRY GET SOME SUPER POTION! SHE MUST HAVE SAT ON A NAIL OR SOMETHING!" Red said frantically.

"YOU IDIOT! SHE'S HAVING HER PERIOD!" Green told him face palming.

Red covered his face with his hands whimpering.

Yellow looked at Green, "WHAT DO I DO!?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO? YOU'VE NEVER HAD YOUR PERIOD BEFORE!?" Green was getting pressured.

"NO I HAVEN'T!"

Red looked at Yellow's behind again and slowly went pale.

"GREEN DO SOMETHING SHE'S ALREADY LOST A LOT OF BLOOD!"

"SHUT UP RED! Okay let's think about this! Uuuuum, oh yeah! Red your mom! She must have some tampons right?"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE TAMPONS!?" Red exclaimed.

Green face palmed again, "RED WHY ARE YOU A FUCKING IDIOT IN EVERYTHING EXCEPT POKEMON!?"

Green started rumaging through the house.

"Oh my Arceus this is not happening!" Yellow whimpered.

"I'M AN IDIOT! THERE'S NO WAY THESE TAMPONS ARE GONNA FIT YELLOW!" Green shouted coming out of the kitchen.

"I-I-I-Im just gonna fly home on Kitty now okay?" Yellow told them.

"YOU CAN'T GO HOME IN YOUR CONDITION RIGHT NOW! DO YOU WANT YOUR BLOOD TO RAIN FROM THE SKY!?" Red getting crazier by the minute, "GREEN HURRY!"

"THERE'S JUST PLASTIC BAGS HERE I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU WANT ME TO DO RED!" Green answered losing his cool.

Red got paler.

Green threw Yellow a towel, "WIPE YOURSELF!"

Just when everything wasn't crazy enough, a wild Blue appeared.

"Hey guuuuuys! How's it going?" She greeted them with a cheery smile.

"BLUE HELP US!" Red screamed at her.

Blue only took 1 second to asses the situation, she then broke out laughing.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WOULD GET LIKE THIS JUST FROM A GIRL'S FIRST PERIOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS HYSTERICAL! WAHAHAHAHA!" Blue said in between laughs.

She then approached Yellow, patted her on the back and gave a thumbs up, "Congratulations Yellow!"

"CONGRATULATIONS!? SHE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH BLUE!" Red screamed angrily.

Green approched the mischievous brunette.

"YOU PESKY WOMAN! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN RED AND YELLOW SOONER!? YOU KNEW THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!" Green had totally lost his cool.

Blue seeing the usually cool, calm and collected Green like this, couldn't help breaking into laughter again.

Yellow was now bending forward, clutching her stomach.

"Oooooh, my stomach hurts!" Yellow said tears in her eyes.

"SHE'S HAVING CONTRACTIONS!"

Red couldn't take it anymore, he quickly took out his poke gear and dialed 911.

"HELLO 911!? OFFICER JENNY!?"

Everyone turned their heads to Red.

"**MY FRIEND IS BLEEDING FROM HER VAGINA!**"

Green fell on the floor anime style, Blue laughed her ass of.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING AT ME!?" Red got furious and slammed his poke gear on the carpet floor.

Blue clutched Red's shoulder, trying to breath from all the laughing and attempted to explain to the poor boy.

"Hahahaha-Re-hahahah-Red listen! It's just… umm… you see this is happening cause the lining of Yellow's… uuh… internal organs are just spilling out of her."

Red got so pale, he looked like the game version of himself. Blue continued to laugh.

Red looked at Yellow as if she was already on her death bed, he started to cry.

"Red I'm not dying!" Yellow told him still clutching her stomach.

"Red!" Blue clutched his shoulders again, "You need to help her! You see, in order to keep the linings in tact a man has to insert his… uuhhh… erect phallus into her vagina!"

"I'LL DO IT! WHAT'S A PHALLUS? WHERE DO I HAVE IT!?" Red said determined, no knowing what a phallus was.

A blushing Green threw a sponge on Blue's head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING HIM TO DO WOMAN!?"

"Hehehehe, sorry I guess I went a bit too far." Blue stuck out her tongue apologetically.

Red however now had a fire in his eyes.

"GREEN YOU KNOW WHAT A PHALLUS IS!? WHERE IN MY BODY IS IT? I HAVE TO INSERT IT INTO YELLOW TO SAVE HER! C'MON HELP ME AS WELL! WE'LL DO IT TOGETHER!"

Green's eyes widened, his face redder than Yellow's

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Green punched Red in the gut knocking him out.

* * *

Red woke up on his couch, Green was sitting on the opposite side, his legs crossed while drinking some tea. He looked like he'd calmed down, there was no sign of Yellow or Blue anywhere.

"Where are they?" Red asked.

"Blue took care of Yellow, as she should have, it was her fault to begin with." Green answered.

"Yeah yeah right," Red said awkwardly, "thanks for knocking me out by the way, I wasn't thinking straight."

Green choked a bit on his tea and blushed, "Clearly."

Suddenly both Red and Green's poke gear started buzzing, Green looked at his and Red picked his from the floor.

It was a message from Blue, with a picture attached.

**Heya! Both of u doin ok?**

**Yellow is fine nw, she's restin**

**At my hws, Im gona escort **

**her hom later on. **

**Btw, I plantd a bug on the tv**

**early on dat day. I got a vid**

**of evrythng dat hapnd ther. **

**Im xur itl b a gud mmery 4 al **

**of us, here's a pic. **;3

The picture showed Green shouting, his expression a combination of pissed and terrified. Red was pale as snow, his expression crying and helpless like a new born growlithe. Blue was laughing and Yellow was clutching her stomach.

Red and Green were blushing madly, they turned their heads towards the TV and saw the small camera on top. Both of the boys were breathing heavily, their anger about to burst. Then they just simmered down and sat back.

Red rays of the sunset were illuminating the room. Both Green and Red had a contented looks on their faces.

"Green?"

"Yeah Red?"

Red looked at th picture, a grin forming on his face.

"Do guys ever have periods?" Red asked.

"…No" Green answered.

"Great… I wouldn't want that." Red said.

"Green?"

"Yeah?"

"…Were so totaly fucked aren't we?"

Green shrugged, "…Yes we are."

* * *

**AND DONE! Yeah I wanted to end this story on a happy note so there you go! Hope you guys enjoyed.**

**What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Sucks? Too much foul mouthery from our characters? **

**I actually founf this very funny when I was writing it, based from experience if you're a man and you encounter your woman in her period you really shouldn't do anything stupid.**

**My advice to the pokemon world, get some sex ed classes. XD**

**Anyways please read and review, read and review my other stories, fav, follow if you thought this story was good and if you have some interesting stories you'd like me to write then feel free to tell me, if I find it inspiring I will in fact write it and credit you for it. Thank you!**


End file.
